warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Tigerstar spits he doesn't believe it as he speaks with Tawnypelt and Dovewing. He affirms Shadowkit will be staying in ShadowClan and not traveling to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Tawnypelt inquires if Dovewing knows her kit's description, the she-cat has visited the Tribe before. However, Dovewing isn't certain. Tawnypelt protests, her mew rising so high some members of the Clan turn to stare at her. Tigerstar announces that, while they don't know for sure yet, Shadowkit is showing signs of a strong connection with StarClan, and Tawnypelt believes one of his visions is wanting him to save the Tribe of Rushing Water. Whorlpelt and Juniperclaw do not believe the dreams are of that importance, despite Dovewing stating he has had powerful visions before. :Tigerstar backs up his mate by saying Shadowkit helped his patrol return to the lake territories, and they would be lost without him. Tawnypelt watches everyone's shocked expressions, thinking that Spiresight was most likely right about Shadowkit. She hisses at Cloverfoot in frustration when the she-cat questions the vision, which in turn makes Tigerstar silence the Clan. The leader allows his deputy to finish what she was going to say, and she demands why no cat is listening to her. Scorchfur just scoffs at Tawnypelt, much to her ire, and he states that her loyalty to beleaguered leader Rowanclaw caused ShadowClan to fall apart. Tawnypelt, stuttering in utter shock, attempts to protest while everyone around begins to grow hostile, only moments away from attacking one another. :Suddenly, Tigerstar screeches for silence, and demands respect for his mother. Tawnypelt, feeling hollow inside, thinks about the cats the Clan has forgotten about, and tells Dovewing to settle the situation while she takes a break from being in camp. Later, the sun sets as Puddleshine brings Leafpool into the ShadowClan camp to examine Shadowkit. The latter's parents arrive, relieved to see the medicine cat, which makes Tawnypelt think about the day she left her brother to live in ShadowClan. She follows the group of cats into the medicine den, where Leafpool states Shadowkit's effects when having a vision are unusual. She and Puddleshine admit they're very confused on what's going on with the dark tabby. Tawnypelt asks the brown tabby if she remembers much about the Tribe, saying that Shadowkit's visions are strongly suggesting he needs to see them. Leafpool mews it's possible, and Tawnypelt suggests to travel to the Tribe. However, Tigerstar is strongly against this, and he states his kit is not leaving anytime soon. :Tawnypelt protests, but the leader is adamant on keeping Shadowkit in camp. He is shocked when Dovewing agrees with the tortoiseshell, hissing Shadowkit should not be forced to see cats he doesn't know, wanting Puddleshine to continue tending to him. He adds it's leaf-bare and Shadowkit may become ill from being in the mountains. Tawnypelt and Dovewing firmly believe the Tribe would never harm a kit and would do anything in their power to help one. Tawnypelt begs with Tigerstar to let Shadowkit go, but her hopes are crushed when he says that he's the leader of ShadowClan and decides what will happen with his kit. The brown tabby then states Shadowkit will be residing in ShadowClan, where he should be. Characters Major *Shadowkit }} Minor *Dovewing *Grassheart *Cloverfoot *Whorlpelt *Juniperclaw *Scorchfur *Oakfur *Strikestone *Conepaw (Unnamed) *Frondpaw (Unnamed) *Gullpaw (Unnamed) *Cinnamonpaw (Unnamed) *Antpaw (Unnamed) *Blazepaw (Unnamed) *Puddleshine *Leafpool }} Mentioned *Rowanclaw *Darktail *Dawnpelt *Flametail *Bramblestar }} Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas